


Not On the Couch

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexual Minho, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho was met with a sight he was tired of seeing and finally explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On the Couch

Jonghyun straddles the older man as he deepens the kiss. He moans loudly when he feels Jinki’s strong hands start to rub his thighs. He grinds down and feels Jinki hard beneath him eliciting loud moans from both men. Jinki’s hands travel up his body and catch the edge of his shirt. Jonghyun breaks the kiss so Jinki can lift his shirt off. Once the piece of clothing is discarded, the shorter man starts kissing and sucking Jinki’s neck. He begins to travel downward unbuttoning Jinki’s dress shirt and leaving kisses in a trail. Jinki shrugs off his shirt and lies down on the couch pulling Jonghyun on top of him. He gets to work on his chest leaving red marks and nipping at his skin. Jonghyun spends quite a bit of time sucking and biting his nipples, loving how Jinki moans and writhes beneath him. It always was one of his more sensitive spots. Jonghyun finally makes his way south. He nuzzles and kisses Jinki’s happy trail and begins to work on taking off his jeans when they hear the door slam.

“Seriously guys?!” Minho shrieks standing in front of them.

Jinki stares up at him wide eyed. “Hey babe,” he says trying sound as normal as possible. Jonghyun sits up and crawled onto the other side of the couch. 

“Don’t hey babe me,” Minho childishly stomps his foot.

“Sorry,” Jonghyun mutters looking away from him.

“What is the number one rule in this house?” Minho asks looking furious.

“No sex on the couch,” Jinki looks down shyly.

“That’s right, no sex on the couch,” Minho repeats. “I like to keep myself and my couch perfectly sex free,” he says firmly.

Jonghyun finally speaks up, “Sorry Minho baby, we just got caught up in the moment.”

“This is the fifth time this month I’ve come home to this scene!” Minho exclaims. Jinki and Jonghyun look at each other, both with guilty faces. Minho looks like he’s about to cry from anger, “I’m spending the night at Joonmyunie hyung’s where we will cuddle on his sex free couch and watch netflix and drink tea.” He turns around and stalks to the front door. 

Jinki stands up, still shirtless, turns to Jonghyun, and says, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Yeah, you’re better at this stuff,” Jonghyun nods

Jinki meets Minho in the entrance struggling to put his shoe on. “Hey Minho, we really are sorry. You know how we get too into it and forget. We weren’t thinking and we weren’t being considerate of your boundaries.”

Minho sighs, “I know and thank you for acknowledging it. I just had a rough day at work and am feeling especially ace today.”

Jinki reaches over and grabs Minho’s hand, “You can stay here if you want.”

“No, I kinda don’t wanna be here while y’all are getting it on and I don’t want to interrupt anything,” Minho admits. “Also I’ve been a bad boyfriend to Joonmyun, he’s been asking me to stay the night for a while but I’ve been so busy at work recently.”

“Ok, we’ll miss you,” Jinki pouts. 

Minho leans forward and pecks his lips, “I’ll miss you too, cupcake.” 

Jonghyun comes pattering over with his shirt back on, “Sorry baby, we should’ve been more thoughtful.”

Minho shakes his head, “It’s ok, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He places his hands on Jonghyun’s hips and pulls him in for a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay pup?” 

“Okay,” Jonghyun nods, reluctantly releasing the tall man.

“Really though, please move it to the bedroom,” Minho says as he puts his shoes on, leaning down to kiss Jonghyun.

“We will, say hi to Joonmyun for us,” Jinki waves. 

“Will do,” Minho says as he walks out the door. 

As soon as the door closes Jonghyun grabs Jinki’s arm and starts backing up towards their bedroom, “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> eventually minho moves in with joonmyeon who’s also ace! he just really couldn’t take the amount of sex that was happening in the house :/ he still dates jongyu and their relationship actually improves after he moves out!


End file.
